Marriage
by AdilaRain
Summary: Three different IchiRuki marriages for your heart's content! Final Marriage: Red Ribbon of Fate
1. What if

What if...

Ichigo ran through the sands of Hueco Mundo, towards the herculean white towers that held Inoue captive. Suddenly, two giant hollows appeared, as if to block his way. Ichigo merely cut off their heads, as if they were nothing more than scraps of meat. Finally, he reached the towers. Glaring at them as if they were the most despicable promontories of existence, he jumped forward, to reach the top. However, hundreds of Exequias appeared, as if they were waiting for him. Ichigo looked at them, surprised. The head Exequias unsheathed his sword and flew forward to slice the shinigami down. Instead, their swords clashed as Ichigo blocked his enemy's blow. Other Exequias came after him. Ichigo blocked all their attacks, but there were too many. Suddenly, multiple Exequias were cut down, but not by Ichigo's blade. Turning around, he saw his friends, Renji, Chad, and Rukia, aiding him in battle. His face lit up in happiness as Rukia appeared, performing Hakuren beautifully. Despite this, Ichigo quickly came out of his daze and faced the other Exequias.

"Baka! We can take care of these guys on our own!" shouted Rukia at Ichigo.

"Like I'm gonna let you get hurt again!" snapped Ichigo back as he cut off one of the heads of the Exequias.

"You fool! You always get like this when I get hurt! News flash! Since when has a shinigami not come home with a few scratches?!"

"You're different, Chibi!"

The others could hear the shouts and curses.

"I've always questioned if they really are happy to see one another," uttered Renji to Chad as they continued to fight the Exequias.

"They're both too stubborn to admit it," remarked Chad as he sucker punched an Exequia.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Renji and Chad turned around, only to see Zaraki Kenpachi, running towards them.

"T-Taichou?" stuttered Renji in surprise.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" he shouted once more.

Jumping into the air, the captain of the 11th division began to slice down the Exequias.

"You guys just keep popping up like weeds, don't ya!" exclaimed Zaraki as more Arrancars came. "Keep on coming! I can take on all of you!"

Ichigo paused his bickering momentarily as he overlooked the bloodthirsty captain.

_He still has enough energy to fight? _thought Ichigo, annoyed.

"Ichigo," enunciated Rukia. "Go, now"

"Let me help you defeat them," he responded.

"Damn it! Why are you so-"

Ichigo shunpoed behind her. Rukia, surprised, looked behind herself and saw Ichigo holding a bloody Exequia by the shirt. Ichigo dropped the body, letting it fall through the air. The orange-haired shinigami turned to face Rukia.

"The only reason I didn't sense him is because you-"

Rukia was silenced as soon as Ichigo's lips found their place on hers. Kurosaki Ichigo was kissing Kuchiki Rukia. Rukia was in shock as her mind tried to process Ichigo's current action. Kurosaki Ichigo, _the_ Kurosaki Ichigo, who was an egomaniac, hot-headed, cocky, and one of the world's most dense person she had ever met who couldn't even perform kidō, was kissing her _on the lips._ Yet, instead of punching him for such an outlandish deed, she kissed him back. Melting at the warmth of the kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Ichigo wrapped his arms around the petite shinigami and held her closely as he continued to kiss her.

_I wish this moment could last forever,_ thought Ichigo, but he knew he didn't have much time.

Even though he ended the kiss, he held onto Rukia.

"Like I said, you're different, Rukia," said Ichigo.

Rukia stared at him, but she snapped back to reality as soon as she saw the oncoming Exequias. Sensing them as well, Ichigo let go of Rukia and the two began to fight.

"Tsugi No Mai, Hakuren!"

"Getsuga Tenshō!"

The two shinigami worked together to eliminate the enemy.

"Rukia, there's something I need to say!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"We're in the middle of a battle Ichigo! What could possibly be important?!" snapped the raven-haired shinigami.

Ichigo pulled her close to him and spoke, "Will you marry me?"

The Exequias continued to multiply, but the world seemed to stop for a split second. Ichigo blocked their attacks from hitting Rukia, who seemed to be in a slight daze.

_Nani? _she thought.

The sound of clashing swords brought her back to reality.

"W-What are you talking about Ichigo?!"

"You heard me Rukia!" he exclaimed as he deflected the blow of another Exequia. "Will you marry me?"

"Are you crazy?!" she said, slashing at the chest of another Exequia.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," he declared as he ripped through the skin of his enemy.

Facing Rukia as she turned to face him, he said, without hesitation, "I love you."

Ichigo faced his enemy once again and began to cut down his adversaries.

_Love? He loves me?_

Rukia stabbed an Exequias in the shoulder blade as the thoughts ran through her head.

_But-But, I'm a shinigami! I even said so myself, _Whether I like him, whether I hate him, it's just all troublesome._ And yet..._

The memories of their relationship played in her head. Their meeting, training together, his stubbornness to save her that nearly got him killed. Love? He proclaimed it without hesitation!

_What about me?_

Rukia would describe their relationship as more than friends, but less than lovers. And yet...

Ichigo's smile, his strength, his willingness to protect, the feeling of his lips upon hers, and the warmth that enveloped her in that split second. _Love_.

"Rukia!"

"Huh?" her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her name being called. There was Ichigo, right by her side. The orange-haired teenager grabbed a hold of her hand and said, "I love you, but it's your decision. I just never want to lose you again."

Rukia tightened the grip on their hands.

_Ichigo is the one I want to experience love with._

"Zaraki-taichou!" she shouted.

"WHAT?!" he roared as he continued to slice the Exequias.

"Marry us!" she yelled back as she and Ichigo continued to cut down multiple Exequias as well.

Ichigo was taken aback by her words.

"I'M A LITTLE BUSY AT THE MOMENT!" barked Kenpachi.

"He can do that?" asked Ichigo, never letting go of Rukia's hand.

"Any taichou of the Gotei 13 can marry two people together!" she responded tightening her hold on his.

The two were now on the tower, continuing to hack each enemy. Renji and Chad were at the end of the tower, dealing with their own Exequias, while Zaraki was at the top of the tower, fighting off the Exequias that were jumping towards him.

"Kenpachi now!" shouted Ichigo to the taichou as he continued to slice his assailants down.

"FINE THEN!" lashed out the bloodthirsty taichou.

Shoving the Exequias off the ledge so he could have a few moments to speak, he shouted out, "DEARLY BELOVED, WE ARE GATHERED HERE TODAY TO WITNESS THE JOINING OF KUROSAKI ICHIGO AND KUCHIKI RUKIA!"

Renji and Chad turned around quickly.

"What?!" exclaimed Renji in shock.

"You heard the man!" shouted Ichigo.

"I don't think now is the best time!" shouted Renji back.

"Now may be the only time!" responded Ichigo

"Say your lines!" snapped Zaraki.

Ichigo and Rukia fought back to back as Ichigo recited, "Kuchiki Rukia, do you take me to be your husband?"

"I do!" answered Rukia, declaring what her heart had already expressed.

"Great!" said Ichigo, smiling as he flogged another Exequias.

Rukia deflected one of their punches as she recited, "Kurosaki Ichigo, do you take me to be your wife?" The shinigami stabbed her enemy in the forehead. "In sickness and in health, with health being,"

Rukia pulled the sword out of her opponent's skull. "The less likely?"

Ichigo turned her around and replied, "I do."

Both shinigamis continued to fight off each Exequias that came towards them.

"AS CAPTAIN OF THE 11TH SQUAD, I NOW PRONOUNCE YOU MAN AND WIFE!" shouted Zaraki as he continued to stab oncoming Exequias. "YOU MAY KISS!"

More Exequias crowded him, but Zaraki continued to cut them down like trees.

"JUST KISS!" he snapped in annoyance.

Ichigo embraced Rukia, and kissed her. Once more, the world stopped moving. Everyone around them seemed to disappear, for only Ichigo and Rukia existed in that moment. The warmth of the kiss spread through their bodies, creating utter bliss. The kiss was the final act, the promise that would bind them together. Though it was a rushed marriage ceremony, in the middle of battle, these two shinigami felt like the happiest souls in existence.

"Hey guys! We're not waiting for the bouquet to be thrown! We're fighting Arrancar here!" barked Renji.

Ichigo and Rukia stopped kissing. Remembering where they were, they smiled at each other and returned to slaying the Exequias.

* * *

The swarm began to die down, with Zaraki having the honor to kill the last one.

"Ichigo," spoke Rukia as she turned to him.

"I know," he responded as he looked at the tower. "I'll go save Inoue."

The atmosphere became serious.

"Come back alive okay? When all this is over we'll have a sake drinking contest and a victory party!" declared Renji as he slapped Ichigo on the back. "That is, if your _wife_ will let you."

Ichigo smirked at the redhead and turned to Chad. Being a man of few words, Chad smiled and nodded at his best friend. Ichigo then turned to Rukia.

"Hey! Get your butt going and save Inoue!" she shouted at him.

What? No 'ganbare' or kiss for good luck?" he questioned, chuckling.

Rukia punched him in the gut.

"Baka! Just get moving! I already know you're going to win," she stated with a hmph.

Coughing, he remarked, "Now I question why I married you."

The two smirked at each other and soon, Ichigo was off.

_I know you will save Inoue, Ichigo,_ thought Rukia as she saw her husband disappear into the tower. Y_ou'll come back with victory._

* * *

"This is goodbye, Ichigo," uttered Rukia with sadness.

The two stood in front of the Kurosaki clinic, talking to each other for the very last time.

"Seems like it," replied Ichigo, despondently.

"Hey, don't be so sad!" exclaimed Rukia, with fake laughter. "You may not be able to see me anymore, but I'll still be able to see you!"

_Truthfully, that isn't enough for me. Is it wrong for me to want my husband near me?_ she thought, glumly.

"That doesn't make me feel any better at all!" answered Ichigo, irritated.

_Because I want to be able to see _you_ everyday,_ he thought.

The two stared at each other in their last moments together as Rukia's feet slowly started to disappear from Ichigo's sight.

"Tell everyone, I give them my best," said Ichigo, glumly.

"Okay," said Rukia, dismally.

_There is so much I want to say to you,_ thought Ichigo as he gazed at his wife.

_Why did it have to be like this? _thought Rukia, regretfully.

_I want to hold you, _thought Ichigo.

_I want you to embrace me, _thought Rukia.

_I want to kiss you._

_Can't you feel my heart breaking?_

_I want to wake up every morning with my wife by my side._

_Am I selfish to want to freeze time?_

_I did this to protect everyone, especially to protect you._

_If you would have told me the consequences, I don't know how I would have reacted._

_I love you so much. Why can't I say it one last time?_

_We're too stubborn to say words of love in our last moments._

_Just to feel the warmth of your embrace..._

_Just to feel the warmth of your lips upon mine..._

**Why did I have to love you so much?** they thought simultaneously.

"Thank you, Rukia," said Ichigo

As his wife disappeared from his sight, a single tear fell down his cheek.

* * *

**I know I should be writing LH...but I couldn't resist! I wrote three IchiRuki one-shots and all are different IchiRuki marriages.**

**This AU is the first one for those Pirate of the Caribbean fans out there! Enjoy!**


	2. Marks of Marriage

Marks of Marriage

It was the middle of the night and the Kurosaki household was fast asleep, except for a certain raven-haired shinigami. Rukia had just awoken from her slumber to drink a glass of water. After doing so, she climbed back into bed with Ichigo. This wasn't uncommon anymore, because the two had been a couple for several months now. Since then, Ichigo's dad even insisted that they share a room.

_Probably in hopes of grandchildren, _thought Rukia, smirking. _Sorry Kurosaki-san, that's not gonna happen anytime soon._

Rukia snuggled near Ichigo's sleeping figure and instinctively; he wrapped his arms around her.

_He's so cute when he's sleeping, _she thought smiling. _He doesn't scowl and he seems at peace._

Ichigo's warmth enveloped her, making her smile more.

_Sometimes, I wonder if I even deserve such happiness, _she thought, somberly.

Rukia could feel Ichigo's warm breath in her hair. Rising up slightly, she kissed the tip of his nose and pecked his lips. Even though he was asleep, she could feel his warmth envelop her body.

_You're making me love you even more Ichigo,_ thought Rukia as her lips traced down his neck and to his chest, where some of his pajama buttons were undone.

Laying her hand on his chest, she could feel his strong, rhythmatic heartbeat. Rukia mentally blamed his sweet warmth as she gently placed her lips on his heart. Suddenly, she felt herself become breathless, as an overwhelming, soothing ecstasy overtook her. Rukia felt her body weaken. Allowing a final breath to arise, she fell into a deep slumber in Ichigo's arms.

* * *

"I'm not even trying!" exclaimed Renji as he dodged an attack from Ichigo.

The two shinigamis were sparring with one another in the Soul Society's training grounds. Rukia had some paperwork to complete and Ichigo tagged along.

"Don't tell me you've become sloppy Ichigo! A true shinigami must train every-"

Ichigo hit Renji's legs with such force, that the redhead was knocked out of balance, falling flat on his face.

"Train every what? Huh Renji? Everyday? I usually hear from Rukia that you're out drinking or shopping for sunglasses everyday," smirked Ichigo as he looked down at his opponent.

The onlookers laughed. Many were interested to watch Ichigo fight so they took the opportunity to watch from the sidelines of the training grounds. Stepping over Renji, Ichigo went to the patio and grabbed a bucket of water. Removing the top half of his shihakushō and bending over, he poured the water over himself. Ichigo cursed the sun for making summer one of the hottest seasons, but he was grateful for the refreshing feeling of cold water on his sweaty skin. The female onlookers squealed as they looked at his godlike body.

"Perfect eye-candy!" divulged Matsumoto.

Many of the women agreed with her.

"He's so sexy!"

"He's strong too!"

"Just looking at that perfect body makes me want to melt!"

"Hands off ladies. He's taken," said a voice from behind.

The girls turned around and saw Yoruichi, former captain of the 2nd division.

"Ah! Yoruichi-san!' they exclaimed.

"Renji! Get your butt off the grounds and let me fight! I'll show you how a true man fights his enemy!" shouted Ikkaku angrily as he stomped onto the field.

"Someone's mad," said Yoruichi plainly.

"Yoruichi-san, is Kurosaki-san still dating Kuchiki-fukutaichou?" asked one of the girls.

"Yep. And from the looks of it, I don't think that relationship is going to end anytime soon," she stated with conviction.

"Aww!" exclaimed the girls unanimously.

"I want a rematch!" barked Renji in frustration.

The girls turned their attention to the training field.

"Hey! You already had your turn! Now it's mine!" snapped Ikkaku.

"He cheated!"

"You were talking! That was your downfall!"

"They sound like a bunch of whiny kids who want the ball," remarked Yoruichi in annoyance.

"Will you guys shut up!" yelled Ichigo as he started to dry off the water from his hair with a towel. "Kami, you guys are giving me a headache!"

"Ack!" sounded Renji as he pointed at Ichigo.

"What?" he asked still annoyed.

"You-you-WHEN DID YOU GET MARRIED?!" blurted the redhead.

Everyone became silent as Renji's shout echoed through the training grounds.

Ichigo stared at Renji and said, "Huh?"

"You have the marriage seal!" bellowed the tattooed shinigami.

"What marriage seal?" questioned Ichigo as he took the towel off his head.

"The one on your chest ya idiot!" yelled Renji.

Ichigo looked down and saw where Renji was pointing. On his chest, right on his heart was a small circle of what looked like ancient calligraphy surrounded a seven-pointed star on the outside and the middle. Intricately designed, it almost looked like a tattoo. Ichigo could hear the girls squeal and the men go 'ehhhh?!' By the time he looked up, something was blocking the sun.

"B-Byakuya?!"

"Die."

Ichigo dodged the 6th division captain's attack by jumping onto a nearby tree.

"W-When did you get here?!" bellowed the orange-haired shinigami.

"Just in time to realize what was said," he stated with venom in his voice.

Actually, he was hunting down Yoruichi, who had stolen his calligraphy paintbrush. By the time he found her, he heard his lazy fukutaichou shout out the proclamation of marriage to the world.

"Now die."

"Wait! Wait! What's a marriage seal anyways?!" exclaimed Ichigo, clearly confused.

Byakuya stopped his sword from delivering another attack.

"Of course a brainless brat like you wouldn't know Soul Society customs," affirmed the Kuchiki noble. "Allow me to educate you. As a symbol of marriage in the Soul Society, two lovers must kiss each other's hearts. Once kissed, the marks of marriage appear on their hearts, showing that they are married. It is a promise created between the two that they are joined together as one."

_Nani?! _shouted Ichigo in his thoughts.

"The marriage ceremony is merely an option after the marriage marks have been affirmed, but you won't be having one once I'm finished with you," Byakuya stated, preparing for his next attack.

"But I don't even remember getting this mark! It wasn't on me yesterday and I just noticed it now!" shouted Ichigo defensively.

"Perhaps you didn't realize it while you were deflowering my sister!" vociferated Byakuya, infuriated.

"What?! I never did that!" shouted Ichigo.

"He's as pure as they get," snickered Yoruichi from behind Byakuya.

Byakuya merely sneered, "Do not distract me were-cat."

Meanwhile, as the spectators watched the scene in the training grounds, Rukia, who had completed her paperwork, walked towards the crowd wondering what all the commotion was.

"What's going on?" she asked Matsumoto from behind.

"Kuchiki-san, you lucky girl! I didn't know you and Ichigo tied the knot!" she exclaimed in happiness.

"Huh?" questioned Rukia.

"Don't act coy with me Kuchiki-san, or should I say Kurosaki-san! So, how is he in bed?" she asked suggestively.

"Matsumoto-san!" shouted Rukia embarrassed.

Byakuya and Yoruichi turned around at the sound of Rukia's voice. Upon seeing Rukia, Yoruichi excitedly yelled, "Grab her Rangiku!"

For once, the strawberry-blond haired woman did exactly as she was told. Grasping the struggling Rukia, she brought her forward.

"Rukia," said Byakuya firmly. "When did he do this?"

"Do what Nii-sama?!" exclaimed Rukia, still struggling.

"Byakuya, she doesn't know what you're talking about. So it's better if we check!" pronounce Yoruichi merrily.

"Check what?!" verbalized Rukia.

Yoruichi pinned her down to the floor while Matsumoto began to untie the bandaging under her shihakushō.

"Hey!" shouted Rukia, freaking out.

"No looking!" stated Yoruichi to the male onlookers and Byakuya.

Everyone covered their eyes out of fear of what the former captain might do to them, while Matsumoto checked.

"Nope! No mark, not even any love bites!" pouted Matsumoto.

"What are you talking about?!" yelled Rukia, covering her chest with her shihakushō once Yoruichi let her go.

"The marriage seal Rukia," stated Yoruichi bluntly. "It seems you and Ichigo are married. Well, almost married. Where's yours?"

Rukia stared at the dark-skinned woman in shock. After about a minute of silence, she uttered, "Married?"

"If you don't know about it Rukia, that must mean he's cheating on you," said Byakuya. "Now he can die."

"What?!" exclaimed Ichigo. "I would never be unfaithful to Rukia!"

"Aww!" squealed the girls from the crowd.

"Well then, why is there a marriage seal on your chest!" said Byakuya, ready to knock him off the tree.

In that moment, Rukia remembered last night, when she kissed Ichigo's chest. From what she recalled in her studies, feeling breathless is what supposedly happens because the seal takes away some of the energy from the partner as it forms. Being sleepy at the time, she didn't think anything of it.

"It was me Nii-Sama!" shouted Rukia. "Don't kill him!"

Byakuya turned around and faced Rukia.

"I'm sorry Nii-sama! I didn't know about the marriage seal! I forgot! And Ichigo didn't do anything to me, I swear!" cried out Rukia.

Facing Ichigo, she said, "I'm sorry Ichigo!"

Rukia shunpoed out of the training grounds.

"Rukia wait!" exclaimed Ichigo as he shunpoed after her.

"I'll kill him," swore Byakuya angrily.

* * *

"Rukia, stop running away!" shouted Ichigo irritated.

Rukia had shunpoed out of the Seireitei and into the Rukongai, in hopes of Ichigo getting lost.

_When it comes to recognizing reiatsu, Ichigo fails miserably, _thought Rukia as she started to run through the woods of the Rukongai.

_And he can't shunpo in the forest, _she mentally added.

When she could no longer hear Ichigo's voice or sense his reiatsu, she decided it was safe to walk. Rukia began to stroll around the elevated green, until she reached a steep edge, which traveled downward to a grassy patch, where the trees seemed to barely envelope with one another.

_Damn it, _mentally cursed Rukia as she relaxed herself at the foot of the tree. _Why, of all things, did I forget about the marriage seal?!_

Rukia wanted to scream at her stupidity, but she knew she couldn't because it would lead Ichigo straight to her.

_Now what's gonna happen?_ she thought to herself. _I can't just expect Ichigo to be okay with this. Sure we've been dating for a few months, but that doesn't mean we're ready for marriage. Hell. I bet he wouldn't even want to be married to me, _contemplated Rukia.

Anguish consumed her as the thought continued to invade her mind.

_What was I thinking? That he'd be okay with the idea of marrying me? Dating is one thing, but marriage is another._

Sighing, she closed her eyes and decided, _Okay, when I go back to the Seireitei, I'll confront Ichigo and-_

Abruptly, Rukia felt herself being lifted off her feet and into the arms of a stranger.

"Got you," whispered Ichigo as he held onto his petite girlfriend.

Rukia shrieked and started to struggle in an attempt to escape from the arms of her boyfriend.

"Damn it Rukia! Stop struggling!" he said, trying to hold her steady.

Attempting to stop Rukia and trying to make sure he didn't fall off the edge of the small hill, wasn't easy for the shinigami. Ichigo lost his footing and the two came tumbling down until they reached the bottom. Both groaned in pain from the impact. Opening her eyes, Rukia realized that they were on the grassy patch from below the hill an Ichigo was on top of her.

"Get off Ichigo!" she exclaimed as she attempted to wiggle out from under him.

Ichigo, after coming to his senses, locked Rukia in his arms.

"Damn it Ichigo! Let go of me!"

Ichigo kept his hold. Rukia continued to struggle and started shouting curses at him, but her efforts were futile. Exhaustion overcame her and she stopped struggling. Sensing that she gave up, Ichigo kissed her forehead.

"Worn out yet?" he joked as he looked at his petite girlfriend in the eyes.

Rukia glanced away, not wanting to look at Ichigo.

"Being stubborn huh?" he remarked sighing.

Rukia remained silent.

"Okay. I just have one question, if you'll hear me out," he said to the shinigami who refused to meet his gaze. "Do you like to molest me when I'm asleep?"

Rukia blushed and quickly turned to face Ichigo.

"W-What?! she exclaimed, embarrassed by his statement.

"Well, it seems," Ichigo moved aside the folds of his shihakushō and touched the marriage seal. "That I only realized this mark on my chest today. So how else did I get this?"

Rukia blushed and said, "I didn't molest you!"

Ichigo smiled. His girlfriend was so fun to tease.

"Well, Byakuya said lovers have to kiss one another's heart. So, I'm asking you, how else would I have received this?"

"I-I, I can explain!"

Ichigo quickly captured Rukia's lips. Rukia was surprised by this action, but the fervent sensation that ran down her spine from the kiss, prevented her from head butting Ichigo. The warmth spread down to her toes as Ichigo continued to kiss her. Holding her closely, he deepened the kiss, with his tongue seeking entrance. Rukia found it hard to resist her boyfriend's kiss and accepted. Desire for more erupted within Rukia as they proceeded to harmonize with one another. The way his hand gently brushed her hair as it moved its way down to caress her cheek. The way his warmth made her feel comforted and wanted. Each caress, touch, and kiss was driving her crazy and making her beg for more. Ichigo stopped kissing her and looked at his girlfriend, who gave him a confused look that made him want to kiss her even more.

"Rukia," he stated still holding her closely. "Lets get married."

Rukia looked at him, surprised.

"W-Why?" she whispered.

"Why would you say why?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Ichigo, marriage is something completely different than dating. Marriage is commitment and you're too young for that!" she stated, trying to reason with him.

"Well that doesn't seem like the case since someone decided to kiss my heart last night," he answered.

"I didn't mean it! I forgot about the marriage seal!" she said looking away from him.

_Why is he being like this-_

"Rukia, I love you."

Rukia faced Ichigo, hoping she heard him right.

"I love you, Rukia. I love you and only you," he repeated as he moved a lock of her hair away from her face.

Rukia stared at him, as if he might disappear any second.

"Why?" she whispered almost too quietly.

Ichigo looked at her, straight in the eyes and said, "You changed my world. You blamed yourself for it, but in reality, I'm glad you did."

The orange-haired shinigami kissed her lips again.

"It's because of you, I can protect."

Ichigo traced his lips to her cheek and then down to her collarbone, where he began to nibble, causing Rukia to blush.

"I'm going to do it now, okay?" he said as his lips trailed down.

"W-Wait!" she said quickly.

"Hm?" he responded, still kissing her collarbone.

"I-It's kinda embarrassing!" she answered, blushing like crazy.

Ichigo stopped nibbling her skin and looked up.

"Embarrassing how?" he replied, annoyed.

"Well, you're..." Rukia couldn't respond as she blushed at their position.

"It's not like we're having sex," he remarked with a slight tint in his cheeks.

"Well, y-yeah," she said biting her lip.

Ichigo put his hand over Rukia's eyes. "I'll try to make it less embarrassing," he said.

His response only made Rukia blush even more. Ichigo resumed his nibbling. With his other hand, he carefully moved aside the folds of her shihakushō and started trailing his lips down. Rukia's skin became deliciously hot with each kiss that she thought she might explode. Ichigo became lost in her flowery scent and the heat of her skin. Finally, his lips reached her heart, where he could feel her accelerating heartbeat, right in between her small breasts. Rukia could feel his warm breath on her skin and his lips moved forward, placing them on top of her heart. Rukia cried out as ecstasy overflowed her entire being and Ichigo felt himself becoming breathless as a soothing warmth overtook him. He could feel his body weaken as some of his energy left him, but he remained firm. Soon, his lips left her heart and he opened his eyes. Ichigo saw the marriage seal placed over her heart. Ichigo removed his hand from Rukia's eyes and looked at her. Her eyes fell down to her chest where she also saw the seal.

"Now we're married," he whispered,

Rukia looked back at him and he kissed her. Rukia kissed him back, but soon stopped momentarily.

Ichigo looked at her and Rukia said, "I love you, Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled as he pecked her lips and responded jokingly, "Do you now?"

* * *

**Here's marriage number two!~**

**Another crossover as well. For those of you who have read MeruPuri by Matsuri Hino, ya'll will know this one.**

**Enjoy and comment please!~**


	3. Red Ribbon of Fate

Red Ribbon of Fate

Rukia could feel every eye in the room stare at her as she sat on the pillow, waiting for someone to say something.

_Why am I even here? _she thought as she stared at her knees, refusing to look up.

Rukia mentally cursed at herself for not realizing the uncertainty of the situation when Byakuya called for her to come back to the Soul Society. Now, here she was. In the Kuchiki manor as the elder members of the Kuchiki clan stared at her as if she was an item on display.

_What did I even do? _she thought as her knuckles started to become white from clenching her fists too hard.

"Kuchiki Rukia," spoke the elder of the Kuchiki clan.

"H-Hai," she stuttered, breaking out of her thoughts.

"Though you are not related by blood, you have formally been adopted as a member of our clan," affirmed the elder as he looked down at her.

"H-Hai," she responded as she kept her attention on the floor.

"As you know, the Kuchiki clan is that of nobles and we expect you to take your status as a noble seriously."

"Hai," repeated Rukia. _Where is he going with this?_

"You must hone your skills as a shinigami through hard work and determination and you must live up to the Kuchiki name. You have already proven your potential by becoming fukutaichou of the 13th division."

"Hai."

"Now, you are of marriageable age," affirmed the elder.

"Hai, wait what?!" she uttered, not believing her ears.

"As a noble woman, you are required to marry and bear children. This is vital for the Kuchiki lineage to continue," he said, ignoring her. "Unfortunately, Byakuya-sama's late wife, your sister, died before producing any heirs."

Rukia had to move her attention back to the floor in order to prevent anyone from catching her glare. While she did not know her sister, Hisana, she took great offense to anyone who spoke badly of her,

_All they care about is heirs?! They're talking about Nee-san as if she was a dog meant only for breeding! _she thought furiously.

Rukia glanced at Byakuya, hoping he would say something, but he kept his usual poker face. However, she caught sight of his clenched fists, affirming that he was angry too.

_Even today, the Kuchiki clan still controls him, _she thought as she brought her attention back to the elder.

"You are actually a few years over the marriageable age, but Byakuya-sama insisted that we wait. Now we can no longer postpone your marriage. You must find your husband today."

Rukia no longer knew if she was in the Soul Society, or in any other dimension for that matter. The world seemed to disappear around her, leaving her suspended in time.

_Marriage? Forget that. I'm seen more as their breeding animal. With no heirs from Nii-sama, I'm the back-up plan. But...I can't refuse. The Kuchiki family took me in. Then again, Nii-sama took me in. I can still see it in their faces. They don't like a poor girl from the Inuzuri district, but it's all they have. Besides, what choice do I have?_

"Kuchiki Rukia," said the old voice, bringing her back to reality. "Are you even listening?"

"Yes, but I do have one question," she stated as she looked the elder in the eye. "Will I still be able to continue my duties as the fukutaichou of the 13th division?"

"Yes. After all, Byakuya-sama still continues his duties as the taichou of the 6th division."

Rukia looked at her brother and then to the elder. Sighing she answered, "All right."

The old man smiled and said, "That is good to hear. Now, we must begin. Byakuya-sama, please stand."

_Huh? _thought Rukia.

Byakuya stood and walked towards his little sister.

"Come Rukia," stated the stoic-faced noble as he held out his arm.

Rukia took it cautiously, and walked with him. The dreaded silence followed them as they walked down hallways. Rukia wished her brother would at least say something, but he remained impassive. Yet, as they approached the entrance, Byakuya's arm tensed. Opening the doors revealed that they were at the entrance of the Kuchiki grounds.

_Why are we here? _thought Rukia.

The Kuchiki elders gathered around the amethyst-eyed shinigami and her elder brother.

"Now we may start," spoke one of the elders.

"Rukia," recited one of the female members. "Do you recall the story of the Red Ribbon of Fate?"

_How could I not? _thought Rukia remembering her days in the academy when many of the love-struck girls in her class would speak about it all the time. _Hearing that story over and over again was so annoying._

"Yes," voiced Rukia, brushing away her thoughts.

"In honor of the Red Ribbon, the marriage ritual replicates it," declared the woman. "Reiraku is used in it, but instead of wielding it in battle, this certain reiraku is used for marriage. You must concentrate your reiatsu right where you stand and allow it to ascend above you, as if reaching towards the heavens. Concentrate it there until you feel the reiatsu of another being. That person shall be your destined soul mate, decided since time was time."

"So, do I have to follow that reiatsu?" asked Rukia.

"Yes, until you two meet. But once both reiatsus have made contact, the red ribbon that binds you becomes visible, covering your eyes," revealed the woman.

"Then how will I be able to see where I am going?" asked Rukia, confused by the process.

"The ribbon extends all the way to your soul mate, binding you two together. While you may not be able to see, you will be able to touch the ribbon, allowing you to follow it to your destination."

"How long will it take?"

"It should take no more than a day."

_A day?! That long?! _thought Rukia becoming anxious.

"B-But-"

"Oh, and one more thing," interrupted the woman. "Once you two find each other, the red ribbon shall no longer be visible, so you will be able to see one another. Once that has happened, the both of you are to report back to the Kuchiki grounds."

"Yes, ma'am," said Rukia helplessly.

"Good. Now begin," said the woman.

Rukia released her brother's arm and emptied her mind. Fabricating her reiatsu where she stood, she soon assembled it to emanate straight up to the sky. Rukia could feel her legs weaken, but she stood firm as she continued to allow her reiatsu to soar through the skies. She tried not to let her mind wander, focusing all her energy on the task at hand. Suddenly, she felt a presence. A presence that seemed to be coming from a faraway place.

_Who is it? _thought Rukia, curious at whom her destined husband was. _It almost feels...familiar._

Instantly, she felt her reiatsu being pulled back with such force, that the moment it came back, she lost her balance. Rukia felt strong arms catch her before she fell. When she tried to open her eyes, she only met darkness.

"It is done," she heard a voice pronounce.

"Rukia," spoke a distinctive voice.

Byakuya was the one who caught her.

"Yes, Nii-sama?" she asked.

"The red ribbon has tied itself around your eyes," said the woman's voice. "Walk forward and find your soulmate. It'll get shorter as you keep walking forward. Remember; follow only the ribbon to lead you to your destination. The ribbon may tangle or twist, but it will never break."

Rukia stood up and touched the ribbon that tied itself around her eyes. It was bigger than she thought because it not only covered her eyes, but it went up to her brow as well!

_This seems more like a giant silk scarf than a ribbon, _thought Rukia bewildered.

She traced the ribbon to the back of her head, down her back, and to her side. Grabbing a hold of it, she moved her hand forward and followed the long ribbon.

"And don't worry," she heard the woman's voice say. "Should you need to pass through any door or gate, they will be opened for you. The people will know it's the Red Ribbon of Fate!"

_This is going to be a long day, _thought Rukia as she continued to follow the ribbon.

* * *

"Can we take a break guys?" asked Orihime panting.

Ichigo, Chad, Uryū, and Orihime, were at the Soul Society, training in front of Kuukaku's house. The Soul Society was the only place, in their opinion, to train safely.

"Sure thing, Inoue," said Ichigo, putting down his zanpakutō.

"Yay! Lily, Tsubaki, Baigon, Hinagiku, Shunō, Ayame, let's take a break!' exclaimed Orihime.

"You coming Chad?" asked Ichigo to his friend.

Chad was sitting on a rock, with his back turned. When he faced Ichigo, it turned out that he was petting a small rabbit. He nodded in reply.

"Sado-kun seems to like small animals," said Uryū, adjusting his glasses.

While looking at the rabbit, Ichigo wondered what was taking Rukia so long. When Rukia received a message from her brother to come back to the Soul Society, Ichigo immediately tagged along. The rest of the group followed as well, but Rukia said her brother wanted to see her alone, so they decided to train at Kuukaku's house. Orihime claimed that perhaps her brother wanted to have sibling time with her.

_I doubt it, _thought Ichigo, thinking of the serious-faced Kuchiki.

"Whatever it is," said Uryū as if reading Ichigo's thoughts. "We really shouldn't be bothering Kuchiki-san."

"Yeah," added Chad, suddenly appearing.

"Ah! Kawaii!" exclaimed Orihime as she saw the rabbit in Chad's hands.

"OI!" shouted a voice.

The four turned their heads to the direction of the voice. It turned out to be Ganju with a sack, coming from the forest.

"When did you guys get here?" Ganju exclaimed.

"About two hours ago," said Chad, petting the rabbit in between the ears.

"Kuukaku-san said it was okay to train here," said Orihime happily.

"I'm fine if you're training here Inoue-san," said Ganju happily, but suddenly darkening when he said, "It's him I have a problem with."

"Shut up Ganju," said Ichigo annoyed.

"What's in the bag Ganju-kun?" asked Uryū skeptically.

"Apples," he said tossing one to everyone, except Ichigo.

"Hey," divulged Ichigo annoyed.

"Why do I have to give you one?" remarked Ganju, rolling his eyes. "It's not like-"

Ganju didn't finish his sentence, because he was knocked forward by the shinigami's fist. Ichigo took an apple.

"Hey!" Ganju shouted as he scrambled to his feet.

Ichigo ignored him as he ate his apple.

"Does anyone want fried leek stuffed with red bean paste and chocolate?" asked Orihime, holding out a container.

"Uh, no thanks Inoue-san," said Uryū quickly.

"No thank you," muttered Chad.

"Okay. Kurosaki-kun! Ganju-kun! Would you like a snack?" shouted Orihime to the fighting boys.

The two stopped their fighting and looked at the weird creation.

"Uh, these apples are enough for me Inoue," said Ichigo swiftly.

"I'm full!" lied Ganju.

"Okay, more for me!" declared Orihime happily.

Ichigo punched Ganju to the floor and stepped on him.

"Get off me!" cursed Ganju, struggling.

"Or you'll do what?" sneered Ichigo.

Almost suddenly, Ichigo felt a familiar reiatsu envelop him.

_Huh? _he thought as he turned around.

Instantaneously, Ichigo was blinded and fell backwards.

"What the hell?! shouted Ichigo touching his eyes.

It felt like a silk sheet had wrapped itself around his eyes and brow as he touched it.

"Kurosaki-kun!" shouted Orihime's voice.

"What the heck is that?!" exclaimed Uryū's voice surprised.

"Ha! Fallen on your-" Ganju's voice stopped. "Wait! Don't touch him!"

"What the hell is this?!" barked Ichigo.

"It's the Red Ribbon of Fate," said Ganju.

"The what?" asked Chad.

"The Red Ribbon of Fate," repeated Ganju. "You know the story about Yue Xia Lao, who decides the one you are bound to."

"How can this be a ribbon?! It feels like a sheet!" enunciated the orange-haired shinigami.

"Here in the Soul Society," conveyed Ganju, ignoring Ichigo. "When a person needs to find their suitor, they perform the marriage ritual using reiraku. One of the suitors uses their reiatsu to make contact with the other and the red ribbon becomes visible. It binds both partners' eyes and can extend for miles until the two find each other. In other words, this idiot is getting married."

"What?!" exclaimed Ichigo, scrambling to his feet.

"Kurosaki-kun's getting married?" quivered Orihime.

"To who?!" interjected Ichigo.

"How should I know!" shouted Ganju. "You have to find whoever it is on the other end of the ribbon. By the looks of it, this thing stretches far."

"So I have to find whoever it is, blindfolded?!" lashed Ichigo, annoyed and confused at the situation.

"Yeah. Once you guys find each other the red ribbon will disappear," answered Ganju.

"How do you know all of this Ganju-kun?" asked Uryū.

"My brother went through the same process when he married my sister-in-law, Miyako-san," reminisced Ganju. "And from experience, no one but the two in the ritual can touch the ribbon or else it'll shock you. I tried to do that as a kid, and I couldn't feel my arm for three hours."

"So I have to find the other person? I don't even know who it is!" retorted Ichigo.

"Not my problem! Now get your butt going!" roared Ganju.

Ichigo punched Ganju square in the face.

"Even blindfolded, I can still kick your butt," remarked Ichigo as he touched the ribbon on the back of his head.

Feeling it extend down his back, he grabbed a hold of it and moved forward.

_This is gonna be a long day, _thought Ichigo as he walked.

* * *

"Ack! Tree!" cursed Rukia as she rubbed her forehead. _That's the third one!_

Rukia was still following the red ribbon through trees in the Rukongai. She knew she left the Seireitei, because she heard one of the wardens open the gates for her, allowing her passage.

_All this just to find a guy? _thought Rukia angrily.

She stopped momentarily.

"M-My soulmate actually," murmured the raven-haired shinigami, blushing.

_Soulmate._

That word replayed itself countlessly in her head. Rukia, at first, thought that the elders were just going to assign her a fiancé of noble birth, and then she would figure something out to get rid of him later. But, no. This was something completely different. You can't change your soulmate.

_So who is he?_ thought Rukia, frustrated. _I don't even know who he is!_

Countless negative thoughts rushed through her head.

_What if he's an old man?_

_What if he's controlling? _

_What if he won't let me go back to the world of the living?_

_What am I going to tell Ichigo?_

Rukia stopped walking.

_Ichigo, _she thought. _I wonder how he'd react to this._

* * *

"Damn it! Thorn bush!" cursed Ichigo as he brushed the thorns off his legs.

_Why did the reiraku have to blind us? _he thought impatiently.

Ichigo continued to follow the ribbon, hoping he wouldn't crash into any more nature.

_Marriage? Seriously? I don't even know who's on the other side, _he thought sighing. _Plus, how is this gonna work out?_

Marriage was the last thing on Ichigo's mind. Between being a teenager and a shinigami daiko, love wasn't even considered.

_I wonder how Rukia would feel in this situation._

Ichigo paused.

_Rukia. How am I gonna explain this? It's probably better if I just say it bluntly, _By the way, I'm married now.

Ichigo's stomach churned.

_Saying that doesn't even sound right, _he thought uncomfortably as he continued to walk.

* * *

_Maybe I should just mention it nonchalantly and see how he'd react rather than saying bluntly, _thought Rukia, this time sensing the tree and avoiding it.

_After all, Ichigo is such a hothead._

Rukia chuckled.

_He'd probably fall off his chair at such a random remark._

Rukia's thoughts turned into memories of Ichigo

_He's so stubborn, an idiot, egomaniac, with a hero complex, _she thought pouting. _But at the same time, he's brave, strong, and has the will to protect. And, dare I say, he's handsome too. He'll have no trouble finding a girlfriend._

That last sentence made a weird feeling erupt within Rukia.

_Girlfriend? Hmph, the only reason I would feel that way is because I probably hang around Ichigo too much. We're almost...inseparable._

* * *

_It would probably freak Rukia out. She'd try to hide her emotions, but I would know how she'd really feel, _he thought as he continued to trudge forward. _She might even run off, but I'd find her. Not that she's hard to find anyways._

Ichigo bumped into a tree.

"Damn it! Tree!" he shouted angrily as he rubbed his forehead.

He stopped momentarily before he continued his journey.

_Why am I even thinking about Rukia like this? _he thought to himself. _It's not like I love her. Yeah, why would I love her? She's a short-tempered midget, with a sick obsession with a demonic rabbit! _he snorted at his thoughts. _But, she's strong, smart, an eager learner, and...beautiful._

Ichigo facepalmed.

_Damn it! Why?_

* * *

_Why would I fall in love with Ichigo? _contemplated Rukia. _I know we're more than friends, but we're less than lovers. So what are we?_

Rukia bit her lip in frustration.

_I hate feeling like this. Confused to the point that I want to cry, but I refuse to cry!_

Rukia slapped her cheeks in an attempt to clear her mind.

_I don't even know if my feelings for him are love. Besides, it's too late to be thinking like this, _she thought as she twisted the ribbon. _I'm already bound to someone I don't even know._

* * *

Rukia had slipped her way into Ichigo's thoughts. His memories of her played in his mind. Her movements so precise, it looks as if she's dancing. Her smile, so felicitous. Her laugh so joyful it seemed to brighten him in his darkest days. Her eyes are the rarest and most beautiful jewels he had ever seen. To Ichigo, she was perfect. Perfect in almost every way.

_Why didn't I realize this before? _Ichigo thought as he cursed to himself.

* * *

_This marriage might isolate us completely and I don't want that to happen. That's all I'm really worried about. I'm sure the rest is all purely platonic,_ she thought glumly.. _And yet, why does it feel as if there's a hole in my heart?_

Rukia stopped in her tracks.

_What?_

A soothing feeling washed over her, spreading from her head to her toes, making her forget all negative thoughts. It felt so comforting that Rukia smiled at the delicious feeling, giving her a sense of peace she never felt before. Her hands kept a hold of the red ribbon as the tenderness made her legs move forward. With each step, the gentle feeling enhanced. Rukia felt as if she was in oblivion as the bliss increased. From the other side, an orange-haired shinigami daiko felt the incredible bliss as well. It enchanted him as he walked forward. Each step felt as if he was walking on soft clouds, wishing he never had to let go of this wonderful feeling. As Ichigo continued to walk forward, with the ribbon in hand, he suddenly touched something soft. At this sudden touch, the feeling of bliss was replaced with desire. Desire for more. His finger grazed over the softness as he realized that it was skin. Soft skin. His hand carefully moved forward and captured what felt like a delicate hand. Rukia felt a rather large, but warm, calloused hand take a hold of hers. Her feelings of desire multiplied as the large hand held hers. Her other hand moved away from what was left of the ribbon, and journeyed forward, only to be welcomed by another hand, that slowly intertwined with hers. Warmth and desire traveled through the shinigamis bodies as they held each other's hands. Slowly, they advanced forward a mere step and their arms wrapped around each other in an embrace. Their foreheads touched and they could feel one another's hot breaths. Warmth and desire finally met each other within the shinigamis, blossoming into something anew. As the flower of this newborn feeling opened, the shinigamis lips met. Neither being had ever felt such a fantastic feeling. Fireworks exploded in both of their heads. As the spectacular show continuously played in their minds, their lips parted, deepening their kiss. Ichigo ran his hand through his soulmate's silky hair while his teeth slightly nibbled her bottom lip, emitting soft moans. Rukia felt as if she might explode from the overload of pleasure her soul mate presented to her. Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her and increasing their body heat. Ichigo brought her to the ground as he continued to kiss her. The lack of oxygen, unfortunately, stopped their passionate session. Their lips moved away from each other as they breathed heavily. Rukia opened her eyes, allowing the late afternoon sun to greet them. The ribbon must have disappeared because she was able to see, but her vision was still blurry. Her eyes closed and opened again, granting her clear vision. Clear blue skies and wide, green spaces with trees half a mile away greeted her. However, as her vision cleared, an amber mane and soft chocolate eyes caught her attention. The chocolate eyes gazed back into the amethyst jewels. Ichigo drank in her delicate face that was tinged with light pink from their earlier activity and the luscious lips that were still parted as if begging for more. He would fully comply to do so, but he stayed on top of her and didn't move.

"I-Ichigo?" uttered Rukia's small voice.

"Hey," he said giving her a small smile.

Rukia's face became red as she covered her mouth with both of her hands. She darted her eyes to her right, avoiding Ichigo's gaze.

_Ichigo?! _she thought becoming redder with each passing second.

"What? Disappointed?" he muttered as his cheeks slightly tinged.

"No! I mean yes! I mean...ugh!" she stuttered as she fought her thoughts in frustration. "How did you know about the ribbon?"

Ichigo explained how his whole day went, starting with the familiar reiatsu he felt.

"I guess it was yours," he expressed, getting off her. "So I guess we're married."

Rukia scrambled to her feet and rose quickly.

"I-um," Rukia couldn't look at him in the eye.

"What? Expecting someone else? Trust me, I didn't know how this was gonna end up," he remarked scowling.

"No! It's not that! I guess it's just...Kami I don't know," she expressed frustrated.

"Just spit it out midget!" he snapped angrily.

"What the hell?!" Rukia punched his chin, sending him to the ground. "I wasn't expecting this either! Marriage was the last thing on my mind! When the Kuchiki nobles told me I was getting married, I freaked out! I thought they were going to assign me some stuck-up noble and I would figure out how to get rid of him later! I didn't think that a giant red ribbon would, quite literally, come out of the sky, blind me, and lead me to you!"

Ichigo stayed flat on the ground, as if contemplating her words. Rukia covered her mouth, as if she could stop the words that already escaped. Her declaration hung in the air, embarrassing her to the point of regret.

_Why did I say that?! _she thought. _Damn it, why did that come out of my mouth? Now he's gonna hate me!_

"Would you freak out if I told you I loved you?"

Rukia turned around and looked at the orange-haired teenager in surprise.

"What?" she said, not believing her ears.

Ichigo raised his back from the ground, but continued to sit on the grass.

"What if I told you I loved you?" he said, looking her straight in the eye.

Rukia blushed and continued to stare at him in disbelief.

"Would you believe me?" he asked.

"U-Um..." stuttered Rukia, becoming flustered.

"Or," he said as he got on his feet. "Would you think I was lying?"

Rukia covered her blushing face, trying in vain to hide it. Ichigo wrapped his arms around the petite shinigami, causing her to become a darker shade of red.

"I'm not lying Rukia," he said pulling her closer into his embrace. "I really do love you."

Rukia felt as if her mind was going to explode any second now. So many emotions and thoughts found their way into her mind and continued to swirl around, making her head spin.

_H-He loves me? _she thought as her heart pounded rapidly.

Though she didn't know if it was from nervousness or love.

"But," he said looking her in the eyes. "Do you love me?"

Rukia knew her face was as red as a strawberry by now. She remained silent as Ichigo's words ran through her head. Ichigo held onto her, waiting for the answer.

"Why would you love me?" she finally whispered.

Ichigo looked at her and brushed back a lock of her hair.

"When I was blindfolded by that red ribbon, all I thought about was you. I realized then, that you were the only one for me Rukia," he revealed as he kissed her forehead.

Rukia continued to blush as her heartbeat quickened. Lowering her head, away from his gaze, she said, " Ichigo, I don't think I feel the same way."

Ichigo stared at her. _What?_

Rukia continued to look away.

"I don't know if I love you."

"Why?" croaked Ichigo's voice, stinging Rukia.

"I-I just don't know if my feelings are the same," she replied.

Ichigo cupped her face, moving it to look at him.

"Then, what do you feel?" he asked.

Ichigo continued to gaze into her eyes, searching for an answer.

"I don't know Ichigo. I feel so many different things, that I don't know which one is true," she answered, avoiding his gaze again. "I'm sorry."

Rukia felt him bring her closer into his embrace. They fell silent, as if not knowing what to say next. Finally, Ichigo spoke, "I'll wait."

Rukia looked at him, confused.

"Rukia, I love you, but if you're not sure yet, I'll wait."

Rukia was surprised at his response.

"But you know the Red Ribbon, if I'm not mistaken, has already bound us. So technically we're married," he stated.

Rukia blushed.

"Wait right here," he said as he released her.

Rukia stiffened slightly at the departure of Ichigo's warmth.

_What's he doing?_ she thought as she observed Ichigo walk in between two trees. Ichigo bent down and from what Rukia could see, he must have picked something up. Walking back to her, he held a small daisy in his hand. Taking her hand in his other, he bent down on one knee. Rukia looked at him, surprised.

"Even though it's already done, Kuchiki Rukia, will you marry me?"

Rukia's heart began to beat rapidly. Here, was Ichigo, on one knee, asking her to marry him.

"It's your decision Rukia. But if you say yes, I'll help you find out if you do love me," he said.

Ichigo's warm hand held hers, almost as if to prevent her from floating away, but Rukia remained rooted in the spot. She didn't want to go anywhere. She wanted to stay right here and continue to feel the warmth of Ichigo's hand. This simple warmth vacated every complex feeling and confusion from her, leaving only one emotion that she was glad to have. Happiness.

Rukia smiled at the orange-haired shinigami and said, "Yes."

Ichigo smiled back. Holding her hand closely, he carefully held out her ring finger. With the daisy in the other, he began to tie it around her finger. As soon as he was done, Rukia stared at it. The flower was wrapped around her finger, in the shape of a ring. Rukia smiled at Ichigo's work. He smiled back and rose from the ground, still holding her hand.

"Well, what do you want to do now?" he asked as he intertwined his fingers with hers.

"I think I'm supposed to report back with you to the Kuchiki grounds," responded Rukia.

Ichigo frowned.

"Do you really want to report back to those stuck-up nobles?" he muttered.

Rukia looked at him and said, "Not really."

Ichigo smiled.

"Well, wife," he said smiling. "Do you want to go somewhere to eat?"

Rukia blushed at the word wife.

"But I need to report back," she said confused.

"Did they say when you had to?" questioned Ichigo.

"No, because they said it could take almost a whole day," she replied.

"Well, they don't know that you're done," he remarked, smirking.

Rukia looked at him, but then she gave him a small smile.

"So what do you want us to do?" she asked.

Ichigo squeezed her hand.

"Like I said, do you want to go eat somewhere wife?" he pronounced once again.

Rukia smiled.

"Why not," she stated, squeezing his hand as well.

As the two shinigamis walked together, hand in hand, Rukia thought to herself, _I think I may just love you, Kurosaki Ichigo._

* * *

**Here's the final IchiRuki Marriage!~**_  
_

**I got inspiration for this fanfic from looking at so many IchiRuki fan arts on Deviantart of Ichigo and Rukia blindfolded or of the red ribbon connecting them.**

**I hope you enjoy this final Marriage!~**


End file.
